Two Pairs of Twins
by Verge-Devil-Huntress
Summary: Uhhhh... I’m bad at summaries… Read though! R&R. OneShot.
1. Chap 1: Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. I do own Verge and Dantil though. Please don't steal them, or I'll eat you. xD

Summary: Uhhhh... I'm bad at summaries… Read though! R&R. One-Shot.

Verge: FAN-FICCIES!

Dantil: YAY!

Vergil & Dante: …

Verge: I think that's our queue to get on with the fanfic..?

Vergil: Yes.

* * *

She was watching TV, eating a piece of pizza, minding her own business when the channel changed.

"Dantil!" whined Verge. "I was watching that!"

"Verge!" mocked Dantil. "I was watching that!"

"Ughh…" sighed Verge in annoyance. Dantil just smirked evilly. Verge then rolled her eyes and said, "You know you aren't going to change the channel without a fight, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

They both grinned and grabbed their weapons as Dantil turned off the TV.

* * *

Dantil wore a long, dark red skirt that covered one leg, and bright yellow ribbons around her waist. She had a pink tube-top and a jacket that was about the length of a belly shirt that was dark blue. She had short, white hair and had some going over one of her eyes, and a monocle on the other. Her weapons were boots with spikes on the bottoms, and a sword.

Verge wore a long, dark blue skirt that covered one leg, and light blue ribbons around her waist. She had a dark blue tube-top and the same jacket as Dantil. She also had short, white hair, but did not wear it the same as Dantil. She just wore it like you would with long hair, just hanging down. Her weapons were tambourines, a steel fan, and a sword identical to her sisters.

Dantil and Verge Ashford were both about 17 years old, and went to a Devil Hunting school. They fought each other constantly, but not as viciously as their next-door neighbors. Both sisters had a secret, that no one but them knew (and also possibly their dead mother and father, but no they didn't know whether they did or not).

* * *

Vergil and Dante were sitting in their living room, Vergil reading a book and Dante playing video games.

"Damnit, Dante, will you turn that down! I'm trying to read here!" shouted Vergil.

"Well, if I do, I won't be able to hear the game, because our neighbors are damn noisy!" complained Dante. "Are they fighting over there or something!"

Vergil put down his book, muted the TV, and listened.

"Hey! I ca-"

Dante didn't get to finish his sentence because Vergil shouted, "Dante! Shut up for once, will you! I'm trying to listen!" Then he muttered something under his breath and started listening again.

Dante shook his head then heard a clanging noise and listened also. "Is that… swords?" He asked his brother.

"I think –"He was cut off by a loud shattering noise. "What the –"

"Hell?" finished Dante.

Vergil looked at Dante and got up off the couch and looked out the window at the front of the small room. He saw two boys with swords surrounded by broken glass, panting heavily.

"Is that… Our new neighbors?"

"I think so…" replied Vergil. Looking dumbfounded out the window as the two boys' swords made a loud clanging noise again.

"They act kinda like us!" laughed Dante – who had walked over and looked out the window also – while elbowing his brother. Vergil just elbowed him back harder and walked over to the door followed by Dante, opened it, and walked outside.

* * *

Verge: Hope you like!

Dantil: Adios!

Vergil & Dante: …

Dantil: I think that's our queue to leave..?

Dante: Yes.

Verge: Bye. xP


	2. Sorry!

I'm so sorry for not putting up another chapter.

My computer's internet has been down, and I haven't been able to put it up. (

But, it's coming soon!

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Chap 2: The Short Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters, weapons, etc. etc. I do, however, own Verge and Dantil. If you steal them, I eat you. RAWR! pounces

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't gotten another chapter up for so long. I've been having some problems, for example; school, chores, goin' back and forth from my Grandma's and home, etc. etc. 

Overall, I've been having problems with the little thing some people like to call life. But, for the time being, I'm all good!

I'm gonna be putting the next few chapters up kinda fast, because I'm going to take advantage of this time that I have. So, keep reading and hope you like!

* * *

Verge: Second Chapter! YAY! 

Dantil: YAY! Hey! I know! To celebrate lets do a Congo line! grabs Verge's shoulders

Verge: YAY! Congo, Congo, Congo! Congo, Congo, CONGO!

Dante: drunk … drinks Congo, Congo, CONGO! grabs Dantil's shoulders Congo, Congo, CONGO!

Vergil: smacks all 3 upside the head Quit it you guys! Get to the FanFic!

Verge & Dantil: murmurs Alright, alright. Sheesh Vergil…

Dante: still drunk Congo, Congo, CONGO!

Vergil: … smacks Dante with handle of Yamato

Dante: passes out

Verge, Dantil, & Vergil: …

Verge: Well! Let's get to the FanFic!

* * *

Vergil made a discovery when he walked out the door. The two 'boys' weren't boys at all. They were girls. He gave an odd look and walked further out the door, Dante still following. 

Vergil and Dante watched as the two girls fought, and Dante walked past Vergil and sat down on one of the few steps in front of the door. Vergil just stood and watched the two fight with interest.

Verge heard a door open and footsteps, and she felt like she was being watched. She glanced over and saw two men with silver-white hair, one sitting, one standing, both watching. But the one standing... He seemed to be watching her and Dantil much more intently than the other. It was kind of scary…

Glancing back was a bad idea, for Verge, for she heard footsteps coming towards her fast, and she looked as she came out of her daze. Dantil was running straight for her. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge, Dantil was to close. So she braced herself for the blow she knew was coming very soon.

It came sooner than she expected. Verge skidded along the concrete beneath as her Dantil tried to hold of each other's swords.

Dantil knew Verge wasn't one of the best when it came to swords. Verge was a gun person, and wouldn't be able to hold her off much longer. Verge also knew she couldn't hold much longer.

Verge began skidding again as she started to tire. Verge jumped to the side the split second before she wouldn't have been able to hold any longer, and wished she hadn't left her guns back at home.

Dantil was ready for Verge to do that though, and ran towards Verge, trying to strike again so Verge couldn't get a break long enough to recover her energy. Verge put up her sword again in defense.

"Damnit," thought Verge, "I'm gonna lose this one…"

And she did. She couldn't hold off Dantil any longer, and a deep wound on Verge's arm, and the crimson red blood on the end of Dantil's sword marked Verge's defeat.

"Congrats, sis," said Verge painfully. The wound was deep, and semi-wide.

Vergil and Dante looked at the twin girls awestruck. They had never seen anyone fight even somewhat like them before. There was a long silence, then…

"Are you going to stop staring at us anytime soon?" said Verge sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, we've just never seen anyone fight even remotely like us," replied Dante to her remark, pointing at him and Vergil in turn.

Dantil rolled her eyes and sighed, then looked at Vergil. Dantil had taken a quick glance at the two during her and Verge's fight also. She had gotten the same feeling Verge had.

Vergil realized Dantil was looking at him, and he turned towards his brother. Dantil turned to her sister and helped her up, and then went inside to get some bandages for Verge, her being close behind.

* * *

Verge: And that was the short meeting of me, Dantil, Vergil, and Dante. D 

Dantil: … He's still sleeping… pokes Dante with a stick How hard did you hit him, Vergil?

Vergil: … I didn't think I had hit him that hard… I only did as much as it would knock a person out…

Dantil & Verge: O.O

Vergil: What? I didn't think it would knock him out…


End file.
